Ethan Wars
The Ethan Wars were various skirmishes and battles that took place in and around Ditto Town. The aggressor in all of these mini-wars was the boy-villain Ethan. Ethan used many different types of soldiers for these escapades: humans, minotaurs, giants, giant spiders, Sith, balrogs, birds, and even a band of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Ethan won very few victories, and those were fleeting. He was a minor participant in the Second Chake War, namely, the battle in the Wood Between the Worlds. The First Ethan War This mini-war started with Ethan being thrown into jail. He was broken out by some heavily armed buddies, who then went with him to pillage the National Guard armory. In this Ethan War, Ethan had 6 tanks, one hundred soldiers and a helicopter. The battle began near the National Guard Armory, with the Ditto Town Police and Ben trying to hold back Ethan's forces. Ethan's men kept advancing through Ditto Town until the Jedi Orin and Joey the Jedi Ewok arrived on the scene. They began to destroy the tanks by Force-throwing them, and killing infantry in the process. Ethan received 150 more men and another tank, which were destroyed in detail by Orin's spaceship, the Kelva II. This ended the First Ethan War. Second Ethan War In the Second Ethan War, Ethan's army contained nearly 1000 men, 15 tanks, 1 chopper, and three balrogs. This War took place at the same time White Wizard was invading Ditto Town with his huge army of minotaurs, hags, goblins, giants, boggles, ankle slicers. Again, Ben, the Jedi Orin and Joey were among the only ones fighting Ethan. As Ethan's army began to level Ditto Town, the White Wizard, his army destroyed, sacrificed himself to save Ditto Town. He froze Ethan's troops, and died in the process. Ethan had been thwarted again. Third Ethan War The First Battle The Third Ethan War began while Joey and Ramr the Elf were fighting Chase. At the start of the first battle, Ethan had 10 Sith and 50 minotaurs. Battle commenced, with Ramr's elves and Joey fighting Ethan's minions. Ben arrived on the scene with 50 cavalrymen. The fight started to go bad for Ethan, so he withdrew his soldiers. The Second Battle Ethan's troops pulled back to their camp, where they joined the rest of his army, and began to entrench. They placed abatis and chevaux-de-frise about the camp along with deep, wide trenches. Ethan now had 20 giants, 3 sith, and 400 minotaurs in his fortified camp. Ramr, along with his half dozen followers, went with Joey to attack the giants while Ben, his cavalry and Orin were to attack the minotaurs. As Ben's men charge the camp, they encounter spider-thread trip wires. As the good guys storm the fort, Ethan's surprise team moved in. 10 giant spiders (e.g. The Hobbit, or Shelob size) came in from the rear, throwing webs of thread on the good guys. About this time, a spaceship crashed into the fight. The Jedi Xavier emerged from the wreckage, and joined the battle next to Orin. Due to heavy losses on both sides, and Orin and Joey's sudden exit from the fight (Zacce Nalum was dying on another battlefield), both sides disengaged. The Third Battle Ethan withdrew to a nearby easy-to-fortify mesa with his troops, and began to gather reinforcements. His army now contained 15 Giants, 20 giant spiders, 400 minotaurs, 3 sith, and 1000 birds and 5 cannon. Only one narrow approach could gain access to the top, so Ethan ordered a small force to guard it. Cameron, Ben, Ramr and Xavier decided to attack Ethan's position. They flew up an unguarded cliff, and came up within enemy lines. They rushed the only path from the plain, while Ben's men charged up the path. Ethan's guards were in a pinch, literally. The good guys flung themselves against Ethan's army, which was starting to rouse themselves. Xavier in particular was doing great damage to the enemy. After their surprise, Ethan's army melted. Those who could escape tried to, with very few actually escaping. Ethan's army was totally annihilated, excepting himself. Ethan had fled when the battle turned against him. Fourth Ethan War Ethan entered Ditto Town again, this time in disguise. He had a secret headquarters underneath an alley. Inside the underground room were high tech surveillance equipment of Ditto Town, and quite an armory. Ethan contacted Celest, clone of Chake, in an effort to form an invincible axis of evil. Celest disgustedly pushed Ethan away, leaving him irate. He ordered the attack. Explosions rocked Ditto Town, having been preset by Ethan's undercover agents. Dragons, part of his force, blew fire on the town. Several hundred soldiers charged into town as well. Nearly one fourth of Ditto Town was leveled by the blasts. Ben, Ramr and Xavier fought in a vain attempt to hold Ethan back. Then, 1000 D'ni under R'hira's command joined the Ditto Towners, pressing Ethan's line back once more. With the help of the D'ni troops, Ethan was forced back outside of Ditto Town. At that moment, however, Celest landed near the Ditto Town Fountain. Zacce Nalum, Alatariel, Ben, Xavier and the rest confronted her. She then leaped into the Fountain, followed by Zacce and the rest. The Wood Between the Worlds Ethan watched as his enemies entered the Fountain, which, of course, leads to the Wood Between the Worlds. After waiting to make sure that they were really gone, Ethan lead his troops after them, and into the Fountain. Since his hate for Celest was worse than his hate for the Ditto Towners, he called for a ceasefire as he fought Celest's massive army of mutant Essentia. Ethan, however, being a bad guy, didn't keep his end of the ceasefire up. After a while, he ordered his troops to fire upon the good soldiers as well. Xavier confronted Ethan, and in the fight, he chopped off Ethan's left leg. This effectively ended the Fourth Ethan War. Ethan's troops withdrew from the battle, carrying Ethan with them. Fifth Ethan War After Ethan had recovered from his wounds, he prepared for another invasion of Ditto Town. This time, he co-ordinated with Tyron, a tapir not affected by the Force (which made him a great Jedi assassin). He had 400 soldiers, armed with AK-47s, and 100 bazooka armed T-Rexes; both entering Ditto Town from opposite directions. Facing them were Ben, Xavier, and a handful of Ditto Towners. As Ethan was coordinating his attack, he met Jynnik. The man was almost beautiful, save for his terrible, hate-filled eyes. They looked like evil personified. Jynnik cared not for the loss of troops, something that Ethan disagreed with. Jynnik refused to fight under Ethan, and instead proposed for Ethan to fight under himself! Ethan relented, much to his disapproval for Jynnik's pure evil. Jynnik then brought his own army to the field; an army of hideous, grotesque creatures. Ethan was given command of this new army, while Jynnik took control as commander-in-chief. However, Jynnik removed Ethan from command when he expressed some slight emotion at the loss of some troops. The evil villain ordered his horde to murder everyone in Ditto Town. As the murderous army entered Ditto Town, Ethan raised a white flag, and asked the Jedi Xavier if he could join them. He wished to fight against Jynnik. This began the beginning of the end of the last Ethan War, with Ethan turning good. Ethan persuaded half of his men to switch sides with him. Jynnik, seeing his betrayal, sent Alycione to kill Ethan. Xavier saved Ethan, as Jynnik pulled his army out of the conflict. Thus ended the Ethan Wars. Ditto Town's most frequent villain became good, and helped in many other adventures. Category:Fountain Fellowship Era Story Category:Histories and Timelines